spanish_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Eras of Modern Spanish History
Modern Spanish history is divided into five eras, characterized by the leadership of Spain at the time of the era's beginning and over the course of its tenure. The Eras Alfonic Era (1602 to 1658) The Alfonic Era of Spain occurred when Spain was in its modern infancy. It began when Alfonso Clemente (great grandfather of King Ferdinand Clemente VI) was coronated the King of Spain in the year 1602. The era gets its name from the name of the ruler during the time period. While Alfonso was the ruler of the Spanish Empire, he did very little to expand its notoriety, borders, or influence during. The era was largely peaceful, and was the least notable of the five eras, with no major wars occurring and no major events happening. After enjoying a reign of peace and quiet prosperity, King Alfonso Clemente was overthrown by his son, Spartan Clemente, during the Spartanic Revolution in the year 1658. Spartan would then assume the throne and begin the Spartanic Era of Spain's history. Wars: * Spartanic Revolution (1658) - A war in which Spartan Clemente led a force to defeat his father, King Alfonso Clemente, and take the throne of Spain for himself, which he succeeded in doing. Spartanic Era (1658 to 1701) The Spartanic Era of Spain occurred when Spain was still in its infancy as a world power, beginning in the year 1658, opening with the coronation of King Spartan Clemente, who was the ruler of Spain for the entirety of this era. This era got its name from the ruler of Spain during the time period. Spartan most definitely had greater ambitions than his predecessor, King Alfonso Clemente, his father, expanding the kingdom's influence and power. However, despite his ambitions being greater than his father, Spartan still lacked the vision to see what Spain could become. This era was one of little conflict until it neared its end. The era ended in 1701, when Spartan's son, Philip Clemente V, defeated him during the Pearsonic revolution, beginning the Pearsonic Era of Spain. Wars: * Freedom War (1692) - A war in which the exiled Prince of Spain, Philip Clemente V, led the Freedom Empire to rebel against the East India Trading company in the Caribbean. Philip's rebellion failed, and the Freedom Empire was destroyed. * Ranger War (1693) - A war in which Philip Clemente V led the Caribbean Rangers in rebellion against the East India Trading Company in the Caribbean. The Rangers won the war, and Benjamin Macmorgan and his EITC forces were pushed out of the Caribbean temporarily. * Spanish Civil War of the Renaissance (1695-1697) - A war in which Simon Treasurehawk led a rebellion against King Spartan Clemente, seeking to take the throne of Spain from him. The war came to an inconclusive end, with neither side being truly defeated. * Pearsonic Revolution (1697-1701) - A war in which Prince Philip Clemente V joined forces with Simon Treasurehawk's revolutionaries, and fought his father, King Spartan Clemente, for the throne of Spain. Philip won the war, and took the throne. Pearsonic Era (1701 to May 1749) The Pearsonic Era of Spain occurred during the apex of Spain's power, beginning in the year 1701, when Philip Clemente V took the throne from his father, King Spartan Clemente, and exiled him from the nation of Spain. This era gets its name from the alias of King Philip during his younger days, "Pearson Wright." Under the rule of King Philip Clemente V, Spain went through an era of aggressive expansion. During the highest point of this era, the Spanish Empire controlled a great number of nations, either directly or indirectly, including the following countries: Spain, France, Russia, Austria, Sweden, Portugal, and the Ottoman Empire. This era is widely reviled as the worst era in Spain's history in terms of diplomacy, but the best era in terms of prosperity. For the majority of this era, Spain was, disputably, regarded as the most powerful nation in the world. However, near the end of this era, Spain declined sharply, sinking into recession after its defeat at the hands of Great Britain at the end of the Paradoxian Wars. Philip managed to hang onto his throne as the Pearsonic Era further declined, until he was killed by his son, Ferdinand Clemente VI, at the end of the War of Spanish Succession of 1749. With Philip's death came about the end of the Pearsonic Era. Wars: * The Paradoxian Wars (1740-1744) '''- A series of campaigns in which the main combatants were the British Empire and the Spanish Empire, known as the bloodiest wars in world history. Though the Spanish Empire prevailed for the majority of the conflict's duration, conquering much of the world, the Paradoxian Wars ended with the defeat of Spain and the loss of all the territory it had gained. ** '''War of French Succession (1740) - A war in which Lord Leon Goldtimbers of the East India Trading Company invaded France, and was repelled by the forces of King Philip Clemente V. ** War of the Triumvirate (1741) '- The largest and most nearly-successful of several rebellions led by Prince Ferdinand Clemente VI against his father, King Philip. Ended with Ferdinand's defeat, though Spain suffered heavy losses. ** '''Leonic Wars (1742) '- A series of campaigns during the Paradoxian Wars in which Lord Leon Goldtimbers' splinter EITC faction battled against Spain independently of the British Empire. * 'Post-Paradoxian War (1744-1745) '- A desperate last-ditch effort by King Philip Clemente V to destroy the British Empire. Ended in a second crushing defeat for the Spanish Empire. * 'War of Sardinia (1749) '- A holy crusade against the Kingdom of Sardinia led by Prince Ferdinand Clemente VI and the Habsburg Empire. Ended in the crushing defeat of Sardinia, and the annexation of Sardinia to the Habsburg Empire. * 'War of Spanish Succession (1749) '- A revolution against King Philip Clemente V led by his son, Ferdinand Clemente VI. Ended in the execution of Philip V, and the coronation of King Ferdinand Clemente VI as the sole ruler of the Spanish Empire. '''The Recessive Era (May 1749 to June 1750) The Recessive Era of Spanish history came after Ferdinand Clemente VI took the throne of Spain in 1749. Due to having a shortage of government officials and loyal members, King Ferdinand Clemente VI was not able to grow and manage the kingdom properly, and so it receded in power and influence, earning this era its name. Though the citizens of the realm were pleased and happy during this era, Spain made little progress economically or territorially. This era is widely regarded as the darkest era of Spain's history. Wars: * None The Nationalist Era (June 1750 to July 1750) The Nationalist Era '''of modern Spanish history came when King Ferdinand Clemente VI made an agreement with Leonardo Cortés, naming him Premier of Spain and allowing him to control the government. However, Cortés soon showed his true colors, proving himself to be a manipulative, antagonistic, and deceitful man, plunging Spain into a reign of oppressive hatred. His reign was short-lived, however, as he was soon overthrown by Ferdinand and his younger brother, Ezequiel. '''Wars: * None The Monarchic Era (July 1750 to March 1751) The Monarchic Era '''of modern Spanish history occurred after the death of Premier Leonardo Cortés at the hands of Prince Ezequiel Clemente. This era is currently regarded as the Spanish Empire's greatest era, and the highlight of King Ferdinand VI's rule. During this time period, Spain flourished and became extraordinarily strong and powerful, under the rule of King Ferdinand and his younger brother Ezequiel. This era came to an end when Ezequiel was ousted from the Spanish government following a political dispute with the British Empire, and Spain's government underwent drastic change. '''Wars: * The Clash for the Cursed Blades (1750-1751) '- A conflict between the Kingdom of Spain and the Brethren Court, in which the two factions fought over the Cursed Blades of El Patron and control of the isle of Raven's Cove. Ended with the retreat of the Brethren and a Spanish victory. * '''Pirate Rebellion of 1750 (1750-1751) '- A war in which a collaboration of pirate guilds led by the Undead Rebels declared war on the Anglo-Spanish Alliance. Prime Minister Giovanni Goldtimbers of Great Britain, Lord General Pulp Daggerlord of the East India Trading Company Black Guard, and Prince Ezequiel Clemente of Spain led the Anglo-Spanish forces to crush the rebellion, which ended with Ezequiel executing its leader, a pirate captain by the name of Darkskull. * 'Occupation of Haven (1750-1751) '- A conflict in which the Spanish Empire invaded and occupied the Kingdom of Haven for aggressive acts against the Spanish government. Ended with the New Year's Day Massacre, committed by the Spanish Inquisition, causing the deaths of most of the land's native people, who were guilty of witchcraft and paganism. '''The Oligarchic Era (March 1751 to August 1751) The Oligarchic Era '''of modern Spanish history occurred after the ousting of Prince Ezequiel Clemente from the Spanish government. Massive reforms were made, and Spain was largely controlled by the upper class of Spanish officials, rather than the King. This era was known as a low time for Spanish foreign affairs, and ended when Prince Ezequiel Clemente was reinstated and the Spanish Cabinet fled the country. '''Wars: * War on the Rebel Black Guard (1751) '''- A short-lived conflict between an East India Trading Company splinter faction led by former Lord General Pulp Daggerlord and the nations of Great Britain, Spain, and Switzerland, as well as a group of mercenaries known as the Elite Warlords. Ended in the crushing defeat of Pulp Daggerlord's forces. '''The Neo-Monarchic Era (August 1751 to December 1751) The Neo-Monarchic Era 'began with the reinstatement of Prince Ezequiel Clemente as Crown Prince of Spain, and the self-imposed exile of the former Spanish Cabinet. There is not much to be said of this era, as it has just begun. Spain underwent massive reform in this era, resulting in a new system of government as well as a revival of old Houses. The era came to an end with the dead of King Ferdinand Clemente and succession by his son, now-King Lawrence Clemente. 'Wars: *None 'The Neo-Nationalist Era (December 1751 - March 1752)' The Neo-Nationalist Era began with the reign of King Lawrence Clemente. His reign began with vast reforms to Spanish government as well as a return to the global stage of TLOPO. The Lawrencian Administration would promote and spread Spanish Nationalism previously seen in the Nationalist Era. However, this is not how the era ended. Amid great strife, it would be one of the shortest-lasting Spanish Eras, and pave the way for a true Spanish Golden Age. 'The Fernandic Era (March 1752 - Present)' The''' Fernandic Era '''was named in honor of the late King Ferdinand Clemente VI, otherwise known as Cadet. This Era began at the dawn of the Neo-Nationalist Era and the sunset of oldCRP. It's begin was marked by the return of multiple well-beloved Spaniards including Duke Lock Aveiredes, Countess Elizabeth Ortez, and Prince Ezequiel Clemente. It was a shame that Cadet wasn't here to witness this era, but the people hope he knows that, in his retirement, real change was made for the better, many thanks in part to how he inspired those around him. Many best wishes. RIP Ferdinand Clemente (2008 - 2018) = Category:History